five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Afternoons with Cartoons
What is FAwC? Five Afternoons with Cartoons '''is a crossover of famous indie games and more different categorized games. It is the first game in the FAwC series. It is mainly based on the '''Horror Nights at Music Man '''and '''Horror Nights at Music Man 2: Deep, Deep Underground. Story There was once a boy named Parker Steven Whitner. This kid was typically playing basketball in his front yard. Parker can only be described as the healthy, physical, goodie two shoes type of person. He has three siblings, Jakson, Madison, '''and '''Hunter. Parker changed throughout the years and he then ran out of money. He looked for a job in the city. He then found the restaurant by the name of “'Bendy’s Mythical Showtown'”. He then realized that this place was a local pizzeria, arcade, and convention. The place was huge, and it had tons of playful animatronics. Parker looked at a sign taped respectively to the cold windows. The sign/flyer read... ”LOOKING FOR A NEW NIGHTGUARD” ”$100 EVERY THREE HOURS” ”APPLY TODAY AND WE PROMISE FREE PIZZA!” Parker wanted to get in on the action, so he applied by filling out a form online. The next day the manager came to his house and told him that he got the job and that his first night started tomorrow morning. ”Oh boy! This is gonna be absolutely wonderful!” ''Parker said happily. Easter Eggs All FNAF 1 animatronics (intro) All FNAF 2 animatronics (after Night 3) All FNAF 3 animatronics (after Night 4) All FNAF 4 animatronics (after Night 5) All FNAF World characters (poster in Office) All Sister Location animatronics (after Custom Night/Night 6) Phone Calls Night 1 - Uh, hello? Oh, yes. This place has been known to inhabit the fun characteristics of every young child’s imagination. With only that being said, good luck. Have any questions? You know who to ask. You are now in charge. Night 2 - Wow, you even survived that! That’s impressive. Be sure to stay alive during this night, or you may miss the big finale! See you later. Night 3 - Hold on, gotta tell my colleagues about this...Okay, done! Anyways, in this night, you will encounter some of the most hideous monsters in all of history. Again, good luck and see you later! Night 4 - C’mon man, you’re almost there! Be sure to wear that mask, it protects you from the animatronics. A major upgrade if you ask me. Talk about protection. Night 5 - The final night! Looks like you’ve finally got a hang of it! Just a few more hours to go and you’re free! Night 6 (Custom Night) - You decided to come back to this wretched place, so if you die, remember... It’s not my fault. Rewards You’re Dead Put all animatronics on 20- Get a Disaster Bendy figurine Mortimer Put Inkcarnation Mickey on 20 and leave all others at 15- Get an Inkcarnation Mickey plushie It’s Me Leave all animatronics at 0 except for Golden Freddy- Get a Golden Freddy cup No Cuts, No Butts, No Coconuts Put all animatronics at 0- Get a poster containing all the animatronics in the game A Good Meal Leave Lefty and Fredbear at 10 and leave others at 5- Unlock a human Showtown Frenzy Leave all animatronics at 20 except for the disaster ones- Get two free pizza orders Humans Alex Jakson Hayden Eli Silas Rahmon Cutscenes Night 1 - You see a man dressed in purple drag a bloody body bag across the street, he then says “It is finally done.” Night 2 - You observe Inkcarnation Mickey stabbing the purple dressed man from earlier. Night 3 - You see all the animatronics gathering around a coffin, they look inside and see the purple dressed man. Night 4 - Every animatronic walks out of the building, Fredbear snaps his jaws shut on someone. Night 5 - Disaster Bendy jumpscares the player and then a bloody inky text appears on the screen reading “Come again!” Night 6 - A picture flashes for about ten seconds, it is the purple dressed man as a ghost, creeping up behind somebody, he then holds his finger to his lips and then the screen turns black and changes into static Unlockable Characters Joseph Joshua Julian Aiden Terry Keeshawn Rommel Unlockable Animatronics Music Man (look at the article '''Horror Nights at Music Man’s '''for more information on these unique characters) Prize King Candy Cadet Funtime Chica El Chip Trivia * FAwC is fanon, not real * FAwC is based on '''Five Mornings at Mickey’s' * FAwC is one of the most successful Fanon games dedicated to FNAF ever Game Description Well, you’ve come back to your worst fear. Survive loads of bloodthirsty animatronics while trying to make your way towards the exit! Be careful and try not to die! Rated Rated E10+ Reviews The Reviews are pretty positive, I mean who wouldn’t like a horror game dedicated to their mot favorite childhood cartoons! Minigames Fredbear’s Fright You play as Fredbear, and the Minigame takes place in a neighborhood street. Fredbear has to get to the other side of the street before time runs out. While running, you must dodge obstacles and you also have to punch in codes to pass. Enter in the wrong code three times, hit an obstacle, or don’t make it in time, Fredbear will automatically teleport to the children who were in the other neighborhood on the other side of the street. Fredbear will then proceed to joyfully snap his jaws onto an unlucky childs head. Fredbear will then Jumpscare the player. If Fredbear wins he hugs the children. Bendy’s Bypassing You play as Bendy, and this time it’s a boss battle. You must defeat Purple Guy before time runs out. If you don’t defeat him in time or lose, Purple Guy will kill Bendy, and then a different type of Bendy will Jumpscare the player. If Bendy wins he will kill Purple Guy in cold blood. Then he will drag his body and throw it into a nearby dumpster. Tattletail’s Tall Tale You Play as Tattletail, and you are playing Hide n’ Seek with Purple Guy, you win the game and Tattletail is the one who finds Purple Guy and kills him. You lose and Purple Guy smashes you into bits. Tattletail will then Jumpscare the player. Freddy’s Finale You Play as Classic Freddy, and you are trying to deliver pizza to all the children before time runs out. You lose and Purple Guy leads you into the dark hallways, where he kills you and horrifyingly mangles your corpse. You win and you grab Purple Guy and you drag him down the hallway, we then hear Freddy and Purple Guy scream and then the screen turns black after Purple Guy is fully dragged down the hallway. Mechanics Hunger - A hunger bar appears on the top of the screen, when bar gets low, eat the pizza from your desk Thirst - A thirst bar appears on the top of the screen, when bar gets low, drink the soda from your desk Hygiene - A hygiene bar will appear on the top of the screen, when low, brush your teeth or how to the bathroom Energy - An energy bar appears, when low, sleep for the limited amount of time you have Electricity - For the doors and lights Doors '''- Close the doors when animatronics are near '''Lights - Flicker on the lights when you want to check if animatronics are near Fear - Fear steadily increases when staring out the door for to long, make it stay down by closing the doors and stay calm Controls If confused on how to use the controls, look at the high right-hand corner of your screen, and you will see instructions on how to use the controls the game has to offer. Animatronics Category:Games